The Failure
by deathsangel666
Summary: Tyr and Harper are captured and taken to a strange planet where aliens fight for their own survival. Can tyr protect harper from these new creatures. can harper convince tyr that humans are not all that bad? Please read and review
1. The Attack

The Failure  
Chapter one  
  
He did not know how long it had been since they were attacked. He was hanging from the center of the wall. There was no one else in the small cell with him. He thought about his missing comrade. The young and rebellious Harper. He had been looking out for the young engineer the best he could. He was annoyed at the young man, but always made sure that nothing happened to him, the only problem was that this time he failed. Some weird creatures had attacked the maru. Some weird alien race that had horns attacked to their heads. Unfortunately, they had found the young engineer first. Harper tried his best to defend himself, but the aliens were much bigger than the poor engineer was. One of the aliens picked him up by the neck and began to strangle him. The aliens continued to beat the defenseless man. Until there leader piped up.

"Alright, troops stop playing with the poor kludge."

Harper was beginning to fall unconscious from the lack of oxygen. He saw one last thing before he let the darkness take him. A figure at the door. He smiled before falling into the darkness. Tyr stood at the doorway watching as the aliens noticed his presence; he looked towards Harper who was unconscious in the grasp of one of the intruders. Tyr looked around, there were three aliens beating the defenseless engineer and three more watching. What seemed to be the leader looked at Tyr and smiled?

"Oh look another toy. Men why don't you throw away that banged up one and go play with this one."

Tyr watched in disgust as they threw the injured engineer into a pile of scrap metal.

"Boy are you alright."

He shouted hoping for a response, but none came. Tyr turned his attention towards the approaching aliens.

"You will pay for that."

The aliens laughed as they approached the angry eitzian the aliens charged punching and kicking. Tyr swung around landing his heel right into the aliens face. He quickly rolled out of the way of another alien. He punched the alien in the ribs throwing him into the alien lying on the floor. Now there was only one left if the other three did not get involved. Tyr turned towards the one remaining alien who he had left unattended too, this was his first mistake. He found the alien holding Harper by the hair with a dagger on harpers throat. Tyr froze not wanting to en-danger the young mans life further.

"Coward, you hide behind a defeated enemy, one who couldn't protect himself."

The man seemed displeased with tyrs words. Taking the dagger away from the engineer's neck. Tyr relaxed some, but only for a moment. The alien smiled at Tyr.

"Fine, how about I give him something to defend himself with?"

Tyr did not know what the alien meant by this, but he was sure that he was not going to like this. The alien smiled one last time at Tyr before stabbing the dagger into harpers upper arm. The young engineer awoke from his unconscious state screaming in pain. The dagger went all the way through the poor engineers skinny arm. Tyr simply glared at the alien.

"Now- now that isn't fair. Now you don't have a weapon."

The alien nodded towards his commander. Breaking the dagger off in the young boys arm. Tyr flinched as he watched this happen and the boy began to scream again in pain. Tears were going down the young boys face. The alien looked at the hilt and then casually hit Harper over the head with it. The screaming stopped as harper body became limp in the aliens arm.

"Stupid, weak, kludge"

The alien threw the unconscious engineer onto the cold hard floor. Tyr kneeled down next to the engineer. His breathing was shallow. Tyr turned harpers arm to look at the blade still embedded in harpers flesh.

"What do you want"?

Tyrs tone was deep with anger.

"Nothing. We wanted some entertainment. Oh and we need to bring you to the king. Your friend will be most entertaining. The king's last kludge only lasted about a week in the gladiator games. Perhaps you friend could do better. In addition, the fact that we will be bringing a nietzchian is a real prize. Most likely you will get to kill him yourself."

Tyr growled at the thought of being forced to hurt Harper. The young man was smart, but did not know how to last in a gladiator style game. The aliens had gotten up and were watching Tyr trying to wake up the injured boy. They grabbed a hold of Tyr and got him to his feet before tying his hands up. Next, the aliens tried to wake up the injured engineer. When he did not respond they kicked him. Tyr lurched forward to try to prevent them from kicking him again. They pulled him back.

"Now- now you don't want him to get hurt does you."

Tyr growled at their threat. Finally, the aliens quite their attack on the limp body and started to drag him by his hands, not caring when he ran into anything. They locked Tyr and Harper in a crew room and continued to take control of the maru. They began to pilot the maru back to their planet, where the games would be held.


	2. Wounded

The Failure  
Chapter two  
  
Tyr broke free of the weak rope the aliens had used to tie him up with. He kneeled down next to harpers limp form.

"Boy, are you alive? You better be"

He checked harpers pulse. It was there, but harpers breathing left a bit of worry in the back of tyrs mind. It was shallow and fast. As if Harper was just trying to get the breathing out of the way because it hurt too much. Tyr looked at harpers arm that was still bleeding heavily. The dagger blade was embedded into the poor boys arm. Tyr sighed, knowing that he needed to take the blade out. He slowly lifted and turned the boys body so that he was face up on his lap. Tyr took a hold of the edge of the blade; slowly he began to pull on the blade. He kept an eye on the engineer, but he did not stir. He lay not moving, he was struggling to breath. Tyr tore off a piece of cloth from one of the blankets and bandaged the arm. Blood started soaking through almost immediately.

"Damn those creatures, boy you better make it though this."

Tyr tried not to move the young man. He could hear the aliens coming back to their room. The door slid open and two of the aliens came in. they noticed the bandage on harpers arm as well as Tyr being untied.

"Well, what do we have here? Trying to escape. You're going to have to be punished for that."

The two aliens smiled. Slowly they approached the young engineers body. Tyr finally spoke out.

"What are you doing? Get away from him."

The aliens glared at the angry nietzchian.

"I said you were to be punished and it is quite obvious that you care more about this worthless kludge more than your own hide. So he will be punished for what you do."

Tyr kicked the alien in the stomach before catching Harper's body. The other alien did not look too happy, but Tyr did not care. Harper was his responsibility. The alien came closer to Tyr and the unconscious Harper. Tyr growled at the alien, as he got closer to him and Harper.

"Very well. You leave me no choice. Separate them. Their less difficult to handle that way."

They came in once again to get Harper. They held Tyr back against the wall. Not letting him get within kicking distance. They dragged off Harper Tyr cursed and spat them. They quickly shut the door and locked it tightly. Tyr kicked and screamed.

"You bring him back!"

His shouting did nothing. Only silence remained.  
  
Three hours later...  
  
The ship was landing, this Tyr could tell. As they landed the door to his room opened and the alien ushered him forward to the bridge. He saw the beaten engineer tied up against a cooling pipe. The ice-cold air surrounding his defenseless body. Tyr slowly walked over to the engineer. Tyr placed a hand on the boy's forehead. He had a horrible fever. Tyr could see the sweat dripping off Harper, the cold air enhancing his suffering. The ship landed and the two of them were quickly pushed along a path leading into a coliseum like stage. As they were lead down to a man in a red and black armor. The guards moved away exposing the two figures.

"Bow to your master."

Tyr remained standing, as did Harper who was being held up by Tyr.

"I SAID BOW!"

The guard pushed Tyr to the ground making him loose his grip on Harper. Allowing him to hit the dirt ground. Try growled knowing what they had made him do. Harpers breathing was distressed, the young engineer began a coughing fit, coughing up blood. Tyr slowly picked the boy up putting him on his knees.

"Very good, I like these two. Make them gladiators."

The king dismissed them and Tyr and Harper were lead down a flight of stairs to a dungeon area. Tyr was thrown in first as the guards looked at Harper.

"He won't last a match."

The aliens threw Harper into the cell with Tyr. The aliens laughed as Tyr stumbled to ground trying not to injure the boy.

"If you're smart, you'll put the kludge out of his misery. The other slaves and gladiators will gladly do it themselves."

The aliens laughed while locking the doors and going up the stone stairs.  
  
Tyr laid down Harper, and quickly removed the boy's shirt. The engineer's body was covered in bruises and cuts. Tyr looked at harpers arm. The blood had soaked through the little bandage that Tyr had made earlier. Tyr placed a hand on harpers skin; it was fevered and had a chill to it. His time near the cooling pipe had worsened his condition. Tyr was about to start cursing when a little girl came in. her blonde hair curled and was pulled back into a tie. She slowly approached Tyr and put a plate under the bars with food on it.

"I thought you would like some food, I can bring you medicine for your friend."

Tyr looked at the girl she was only seven at the oldest.

"He would appreciate that, bring needle and thread."

The girl nodded and quickly left the dungeon. Tyr wanted to wrap Harper in one of the raggedy blankets that were left on the beds, but they were dusty and smelled of blood. Harper lay unconscious on the cold floor. Tyr sat with his back against the brick type wall. As he waited for the girl to return he inspected the food she had brought it was not much, some weird fruit, a bit of bread and some kind of meat. He ate a little of it leaving some for Harper when he woke up.


	3. Together

The Failure  
Chapter three  
  
About an hour later, the little girl returned carrying only a small handful of bandage material and anesthetic.

"This is all that they said they would give to a klu- luge"

Tyr smirked; looking at the supplies it was more than he had expected them to give to him.

"Its kludge. It means that they think he's worthless because of where he was born."

The girl nodded in understanding. Tyr dismissed the little girl and waited for her to leave. As soon as he knew she was gone, he moved over to Harper. Tyr began to sew up the knife wound. He had finished sewing up the backside of the wound when Harper makes some noise. He let out a mild moan when the needle went through his skin. Tyr pushed harper shoulder down, pushing him to the floor. Tyr continued to slowly stitch the still bleeding wound. Pushing some earbel medicine into the wound. Harpers eyes opened slightly. Tyr smirked at the young engineer.

"Have a good nap? Stay still I have to take care of your wounds."

Harper cried while Tyr finished with what he was doing.

"Alright boy, time to sit up. I have to take care of the rest of your broken down body, while you attempt at eating the horrible food they brought for us."

Tyr carefully helped Harper sit against the wall. Harper was deathly pale and just there while Tyr bandaged his cuts and checked him over. Other than the knife wound. Broken ribs and a concussion he did not seem to be too bad. Tyr put some damp cloth on harper leg. It had a bad cut from them dragging him.

"Ow"

It was quiet, but Tyr heard it.

"Sorry boy, but its going to hurt. I thought I told you to eat."

Tyrs voice was annoyed, as he did not like repeating himself. Harper merely looked away and stayed quiet. Tyr continued doing what he had too to insure harper survival. When Tyr was done, he sat across from the young engineer. Harper had his head against the wall. His patience was waning he had told Harper twice now to pick up some of the food and eat. And twice the boy had ignored him. Tyr sat there and watched Harper for a couple of minutes. Finally, he could not stand it anymore. His anger needed to be vented and unfortunately for Harper, his disobeying Tyr got him the option of being the victim.

"So are you going to eat or are you going to starve yourself and just sit there staring into space."

Harper did not more or even make a sound. Tyr went over to the boy and sat next to him. He picked up a piece of fruit from the tray and put it into harpers hand. He then pushed Harper's hand closed around the fruit. Still Harper did not move. It was pushing tyrs nerves.

"Boy, you have to eat. Until you do your body will get weaker than it already is."

When Tyr finally stopped his yelling assault, he noticed that Harper was trying not to cry.

"What is the matter with you boy."

Tyr looked around the boy to see what might be wrong; his gaze met the hand that he had shoved the fruit into. His hand was bruised and turning into the darker shades of purple. Harper obviously would rather starve then to try to move his sore hand. Tyr knew that the other arm would not be able to lift anything; he slowly nodded at the boy and took the fruit from his hand he broke of a piece of the fruit and put it into harpers mouth. Slowly Harper began to chew and finally swallowed. Tyr continued to feed the young engineer until he turned his head away. Tyr pushed the remaining food away. Tyr was content knowing that his wounded companion had eaten and was now on his way to getting better.

"Go to sleep boy, who knows what is going to happen to us tomorrow."

Harper nodded and lay down on the cold floor. Tyr put a blanket around him and then moved back into his corner. Harper fell asleep, but it was more like an unconscious sleep than a restful one. His fever was getting worse and Tyr did not know what to do for the poor boy.  
  
Morning came to soon for Tyr, harpers constant screaming from whatever nightmare he was facing was deafening. Two guards walked into the room and looked at Tyr and Harper. One of the guards pointed to the still sleeping Harper. Tyr rose to his feet and went to the bars challenging them to come in.

"Step away, we only want the kludge it has been decided that he is too broken for the gladiator fights so we are in charge of seeing that he is TAKEN care of"

Tyr frowned and tried to protest, but the alien pushed him aside holding a weird weapon to his chest. The other alien went over to the sleeping Harper and picked him up over his shoulder. They exited the cell and locked the door, locking Tyr once again inside the confinements of his cell. As the aliens walked away, Harper woke up screaming.

"Tyr, Tyr, help me don't let these-"

The aliens hit Harper with the strange weapon knocking him unconscious.  
  
Tyr spent the next four hours alone, wondering if there was anything he could do. Tyr heard the door opening and footsteps coming down the stairs towards him. He saw the two aliens holding Harper and bringing him to the cell. They unlocked the door, ushering Tyr to move out of the way. They set Harper on the ground and handed Tyr a small package.

"Your friend will need to drink as much as that as possible. It will help his fever, but it may make him delusional. You'll find his wounds are mostly healed as it is our job to make sure the kludge survives, until his battle anyways."

Tyr glared at them called the engineer a kludge.

"His name is Harper"

They turned and locked the door before exiting the dungeon.  
  
Tyr kneeled down next to Harper; his arm where he had been stabbed had proper stitches and medicine around it. Many of his other wounds were completely gone or taken care of. Tyr placed a hand on harpers forehead. His fever was quite high. He looked at the small package the aliens had given him. It contained two small bottles with a small piece of cloth, instructions and a small cup. The little girl came over to the cell and looked at Tyr.

"I'll go get you water, you'll need it for the tea and medicine."

Tyr nodded and the little girl went after the water. The girl returned some time later with a small bowl of water. Tyr poured some of the bottles contents into the cup of water. The waters swirled around mixing with the weird solution turning it an odd green color. Tyr sighed and took out the direction taking one last look at them before looking back onto harpers still figure.

"Figure I have to deal with a delusional crazy human."


	4. medicine

The Failure  
Chapter 4  
  
Tyr pulled the unconscious Harper onto his lap and opened his mouth, he slowly poured a little of the green fluid into his mouth. Harper reacted almost immediately spitting up the green fluid. Tyr quickly covered up Harper's mouth forcing Harper to swallow the medicine. He lifted his hand from the young man's mouth and looked away in discus. He sat down next to the young engineer wiping his hand on a piece of blanket.

"Do you need anything else?"

Tyr jumped, he had totally forgotten about the little girl.

"No, just leave before it gets worse."

The girl nodded and quickly left. Tyr stayed near Harper, the fever was slowly going down, but the alien guards were soon right, soon after Tyr had given Harper the medicine he became delusional and began screaming. It was quite obvious that he was trying to escape something because of what he kept muttering.

"No...go away. No...No... Ahhhhhhhh."

Tyr leaned over Harper and watched him intently. All of the sudden Harper's eye's shot open and he sat up quite quickly.

"No...no. Not again...oh please not again..."

Tyr did not know what the boy was seeing, but he had to stop Harper from hurting himself. He could tell that the boy was distressed and obviously was seeing something that was not actually there.

"Boy, what is wrong with you? It is me. Tyr"

Tyr tried to place a hand on the young engineer jumped and tried to escape from his comrade's hands. His body was not ready for this sudden burst of movement and he quickly fell over.

"Boy, your delusional. It is me. Tyr"

Harper tried once more to get away, but his legs gave out and he fell to the ground. Tyr tried to help Harper, but Harper screamed and hit at him. Tyr blocked the wayward hands and waited for Harper to adjust to how close he was. Ten minutes passed before Harper was semi- comfortable with how close to Tyr he was.

"Are you calm now boy?"

Harper jolted when Tyr spoke. Tyr was loosing his patience with the young engineer. Tyr waited until Harper was calm, and then he thought of a way to restrain the young engineer.  
  
Two hours passed...  
  
Tyr had lost all patience with the young man. Harper was physically exhausted, but would not sleep. Tyr tried to give him food, but Harper would not take it. Tyr waited until Harper was half asleep to make his move. Tyr jumped up and walked over to where Harper was sitting. Harper woke up with a start, Tyr was right next to him. Harper scratched, punched and kicked trying to get away from Tyr. Tyr took the hits and grabbed a hold of Harper.

"Stop it little man. Tyr Anasazi of Kodiak pride and I am your ally. Boy snap out of it."

Tyr dragged Harper back to the side of the wall and pushed him into a sitting position against the wall. Tyr mixed up some of the other solution, then looked at the directions:  
  
Drink blue liquid when fever is down, when patient becomes delusional, restrain and submit small amounts of the blue liquid ever ten hours.  
  
Tyr frowned at the directions he mixed a small amount of the blue liquid. He turned towards the young engineer who he was still holding down.

"Open your mouth, boy"

Harper stayed still not following the directions given to him. Finally Tyr gave into force, which was not a big thing for him he rather enjoyed it. He forced Harper's mouth open and poured the blue liquid into his mouth. Tyr covered Harper's mouth with his hand and waited until he had swallowed. Tyr let up and sat down next to the delusional man. Harper tried to spit up the blue liquid, but did not succeed. Harper looked over to Tyr and blinked for a couple of minutes. Harper noticed he was no longer in his nightmares but in a small cell with a very annoyed nietzchian sitting next to him.

"Tyr?"

Tyr looked over to the young confused engineer.

"Yes boy."

Harpers looked around and then back to Tyr.

" Umm, just guessing but were being held captive aren't we?"

Tyr nodded in annoyance.

"So umm. Big man. What are we going to do now?"

Tyr looked blankly over to Harper.

"Honestly boy I don't know"

Harper looked around and then down to his body. His clothes were torn up and he could feel the soreness in his body.

"Tyr, thanks... I mean thanks for helping me."

Tyr looked at the young engineer and snorted.

"What makes you think I saved you? Maybe those creatures just decided to be nice."

Harper laughed at Tyr trying to sound like he did not help.

"Yeah what ever big man."

Tyr looked around and then back to Harper.

"Were going to fight soon..."

Harper looked up from his blank stare and then focused onto Tyr.

"Fight? Umm Tyr...man what are we fighting."

Tyr growled in annoyance.

"You don't remember anything. Do you?"

Harper shook his head.

"Well, I remember the aliens and then being carried and then being here. How much did I miss."

Tyr growled and closed his eyes trying to focus on other things.

"A lot huh. Man this sucks."

Tyr turned towards Harper.

"Little man if you hope to survive to even get to see the battles you will shut up now and go to sleep I will wake you up in ten hours. That is when you get to have more medicine."

Harper moaned and curled up against the wall.

"You know for someone who is not willing to admit that they helped someone out. You sure can be a jerk."

Tyr just mumbled under his breath about stupid earthling. The sun started to rise and the light came through the barred windows. Tyr opened his eyes. Today was going to be the day that they had to fight. He looked over to the still sleeping Harper and then back up to the light slowly drifting in.

authors note:

please tell me what you think. I need to know if im going to continue this story.


	5. Sickness

The Failure

Chapter 5

Tyr woke up to the sounds of cheering audiences. He shook his head. It had been a long night, all night long Harper tried to make a conversation and when he did not get anything out of Tyr, he just started mumbling to himself. Reluctantly he had gone to sleep, knowing he would be of no use if he did not have some rest. It was morning now; their fate whether they lived or died would be discovered today. Tyr looked over to Harper he lay asleep a cool sweat covered his body. Tyr leaned over to check on the boy. He placed a hand on harpers forehead and noticed his fever was mostly gone.

" His fever broke last night."

Tyr turned around to see the little girl standing there watching him. He nodded in reply and returned his attention to the young boy. He shook Harper's shoulder trying to wake up the young engineer. All he got in return was a slight moan.

" Boy. Wake up"

He shook Harper harder. Still he got nothing but a moan.

" Boy…wake up!"

He turned Harper to face him and then shook him again.

" Rommie five more minutes."

Tyr shook his head placing his hand to rub his temple.

" BOY"

Tyr pulled Harper into a sitting position and shook him. He still got nothing. His patience was wavering and still the boy ignored him. Then all of the sudden Tyr noticed one of the most annoying sounds ever, but he could not place it. He looked to the still sleeping Harper and realized that Harper was snoring. Tyr growled at the stupidity of it all.

" Boy…"

Tyr looked away staring at the window made out of bars. The audience was already being placed into the arena. Harper opened his eyes and noticed how close to Tyr he was.

" Umm. Tyr I do not mind you and all, but umm. Could you let me go."

Tyr turned around in an instant and growled. Letting Harper drop back onto the floor.

" Hey ummm. Tyr man buddy what is that sound."

Tyr stood up and wandered over to the window.

" It's the crowd. They are taking their seats. Were going to be fighting soon."

Harper suddenly remembered all the things that had happened to them.

" Oh…lovely."

Tyr just snorted and sat against the wall. Harper was looking around when Tyr heard the doors opening. Two guards entered holding spears.

" Come on you scum. Time to fight."

Tyr just growled while standing up. Harper got to his feet and stood next to Tyr. The guards unlocked the door and escorted them out. They headed out of the dungeon and up the stone staircase. It was a long way up to where they were headed and Harper could not resist causing some trouble.

" Are we there yet?"

The guards just glared back at him.

" Ok lets try another question."

Tyr nudged Harper tying to detour him from mouthing off.

" Don't worry big guy I know what i'm doing."

Tyr just rolled his eyes as they continued down a long corridor.

" Can I drive?"

The guards turned around to face him.

" Kludge if I were you I would shut up."

Harper remained quiet for a little while and then finally he could not stand the quiet.

" You never let me drive."

The guard turned around and was about to hit Harper.

" Ahh the prisoners are here. Zikoon please take them to the armory they will need some supplies. And do refrain from hitting them they are better if they get killed in the ring."

Harper sighed; for once, the bad guys had saved him.

" Yeah guys don't hurt the merchandise."

The guards glared back at him. The admiral was laughing at him.

" The crowd will love him. Well Zikoon get going. They will fight in only a couple of hours."

The guard nodded and continued to push Tyr and Harper along until they reached a small room with a green lizard type creature.

" Hey old man…suit em up"

The guards stood outside the small building waiting for the two prisoners to be done with their fitting. Before the guards left, they handed the little man a piece of paper. The man took it, looked it over, and then gave the two prisoners.

" Ok let's see here. A nietzchian and a kludge. Ok hmmm. Well nietzchian you will be fighting a gladiator while the kludge must survive a copheta beast. They must think your something if they are gonna murder you like that. Well let's get ya set up shall we."

Harper looked over to Tyr concerned.

" Ok what do I get?"

The little man grinned. He started to rummage through the piles of metal and sharp armaments. He came back around with some scraps of what used to be armor. The man grabbed harpers arm and pulled him down to his eye level, which caused Harper to stay on his knees. Harper had, had enough of being treating like an expendable creature. Harper pushed the little man away.

" Hey knock it off man. I'm not a puppet."

The little man grinned before grabbing a hold of Harper's fingers and bending them backwards. Harpers face contorted in pain. Tyr moved to try and intercept, but the man released Harper before he had to do anything. The man straitened himself out and then looked at Harper.

" So do you want a throwing knife or a sword?"

Harper stopped focusing on his hand and looked at the strange man.

" A sword, I guess"

The little man handed Harper the sword, it was rusting and already broken in half. The little man moved around to Tyr.

" Hmmm a nietzchian, fighting gladiators. Lets see do you want a mace or a pleted sword."

Tyr knew the mace was most likely in two pieces and did not know what a pleted sword was. It had to be a native weapon.

" pleted sword"

The man nodded and handed Tyr a sword with a weird divit in the side of it. It could obviously be used to cut a persons head in half. The man suited them with armor and sent them back to the arena where they would wait their turn to fight to survive. The gladiator games were about to begin.


End file.
